jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Gumimin
, or , is a male fennec fox Sweetspet made of gummy candies, debutting in Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess as a major character. Appearance Gumimin is a fennec fox whose fur is colored light yellow and his ears are a gradient of orange and yellow, as his tail is a gradient of green and lime-yellow. Both are made of gummy candies. He has reddish-orange eyes and a red heart-shaped nose. For his attire, he wears a red, yellow and green bracelet around his right foot along with a gradient red collar around his neck, also made out of a gummy candy. History Also known as the "Legendary Sweetspet", Gumimin first appears falling from the sky in a gummy egg by a cannon launched by Chocola, Roko, and Koron. Everyone who first witnessed him at the Sweetsland Palace decide to call him "Paku" due to having no memory of who he really is. The Minister of Sweetsland soon discovers that Gumimin can turn into a monster if he eats a giant piece from the Candy Tower. Duke Crème de Brulée tells Chocola to launch a gummy egg containing the Legendary Sweetspet into the palace, which she does under his commands. As a result, the egg crashes into the palace, and a few seconds later, the egg was revealed to be Gumimin himself. After he ate his own egg shell, he also began to eat the birthday cake that was intended to be for Princess Mana, forcing Sakuran, Ruby and the others to make a new one. It also failed when Gumimin ate the sponge cake layers that were supposed to be part of the new cake for the Princess. Then they decide to tour around Sweetsland while Ruby collects souvenirs from all of Sweetsland's landmarks. Later that night, Gumimin was looking at the Candy Tower located near the Sweetsland cliff and became sad that he doesn't remember his past experiences. Ruby decides to cheer him up by dancing to the ending theme song of Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! until sunrise. When they arrived at the Candy Tower the next day, the Macaron Quadruplets were watching Ruby and her friends. Mako was about to throw a lollipop at them, but Kako accidentally blocks the way, causing her to slam onto a piece of the wall that was made of chocolate. Before the chocolate fell on the group, Gumimin eats the giant chocolate whole and suddenly remembers who he really was: a legendary Sweetspet. Because of this, Gumimin transformed into a monster and started eating the top of the tower. This causes Labra to cry from seeing Gumimin eating half of the tower. She cried so loud that Gumimin falls down from the tower and started to roll down towards the residential section of Sweetsland, crushing buildings as he rolled across the town. He eventually stops at the Duke's hideout, now disobeying his master. Just as he was about to stomp on him, the Minister and Princess Mana rush in to rescue the Duke from his fate. As Gumimin was continuing his rampage across Sweetsland, eating anything edible that comes in his way, he was suddenly tied up by Princess Mana by performing a Sweets Flash. Ruby accidentally tosses out all of her souvenirs into Gumimin's mouth, which suddenly reminds him of his good times with Ruby, eventually calming down after Ruby talked to him about their times together. Gumimin forgave Ruby as he now sprouts golden angel wings, waving goodbye as he flies off to rest for another 200 years. However, just as he was about to leave for good, he was suddenly stopped by the Jewelpets and Princess Mana, whom Ruby persuades him into staying in Sweetsland by using Mana's tiara to preform a Jewel Sweets Flash. All of the combined powers from several other landmarks and the audience watching the movie restores Gumimin to his true form for good, reuniting with Ruby and the gang. They then bake a new cake to celebrate Mana's birthday party in Sweetsland, now working with the other Sweetspets. Trivia * Gumimin's temporary name is a pun on the term Paku, the Japanese term for chewing/eating. Gallery 1344531463_2_1.png|''Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess'' artwork. Gumimin.png|Gumimin's chef outfit. Gumimin.jpg|Gumimin sitting down. GUMIMNAAAAAAAAAAAA.jpg|Gumimin at the palace. GUMIMINA.png|Gumimin and Ruby. FB IMG 1559189418461.jpg|Gumimin is sad. FB IMG 1559189401896.jpg|Gumimin is approached by Ruby. Monster Gumimin.PNG|Gumimin in his monster form. Ruby,_Gumimin_and_Princess_Mana.PNG|Ruby, Gumimin and Princess Mana wave goodbye. 608094249.jpg|Gumimin plushie. FB IMG 1575550490203.jpg|Gumimin with drooping ears. Category:Characters Category:Sweetspets Category:Males Category:Male Sweetspets Category:Non-Jewelpets Category:Main Characters Category:Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess Characters Category:Foxes Category:Movie-exclusive characters Category:Canine